Chapter 3
Adventurers is the 3rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. When Shiki and co. finally arrive at the Guild Shooting Starlight, he becomes a member. Afterwards, he comes up with an idea for their first adventure: to find the Goddess Mother! Summary Shiki, Rebecca and Happy head inside the building for Shooting Starlight. Shiki wants to touch all the people there but is held back by Rebecca. At that moment, the Shooting Starlight's receptionist Clarisse Layer greets Rebecca and tells her how worried she was when Rebecca and Happy went off to Granbell. After introducing Shiki to Clarisse, Rebecca asks her if she can register Shiki as an adventurer in spite of the lack of identification papers. Shiki, meanwhile, starts bothering this muscular guy and asking him to be friends. As Rebecca drags him away again, Shiki notices a hologram of a giant woman, which she explains is supposed to be "Mother" and is said to be bigger than any known star. Long ago, an adventurer travelled beyond the Sakura Cosmos and found Mother by chance. After that, adventurers started worshipping her as a goddess of space, with Shooting Starlight even adorning the guild with her image. Shiki then says that he thinks he has met her before, causing the guild to go silent for a moment, and then laugh at him. Shiki ignores it and asks if they want to be friends, causing them to laugh even more. As Rebecca watches with embarrassment, she is greeted by Labilia Christy, who calls her a second-rate B-Cuber with a trashy cat while charging eager fans for autographs. She then tells Rebecca that she just retire, and then explains to Shiki that she's a famous B-Cuber. Labilia corrects her, saying that she is a super famous B-Cuber and that there isn't anyone in the Sakura Cosmos who doesn't know her name, though Shiki says he's never heard of her. Labilia then tells Rebecca to keep posting boring videos to make her look better, causing Rebecca to tear up. Livid, Shiki uses his Ether Gear to make her float in the air as payback. As Rebecca drags Shiki off and leaves Labilia on the ground, Labilia, fascinated, declares her intentions to put Shiki in her next video. At a nearby diner served by a staff of Nikora, Shiki says he imagined a guild to be more like a big family, while Rebecca says its more of a place for people to get work. At that moment, Shiki's online registration finishes and Rebecca hands him his new Adventure License. Since he doesn't know his last name, Rebecca had him registered as "Shiki Granbell". Once he notices the "Class E" rank on his card, Rebecca and Happy tell him that it's the lowest adventurer rank, which they are also a part of. Just then, Labilia's newest video goes up, causing Rebecca to begrudgingly admit that her videos are good. Shiki then says he knows how they will make Rebecca's videos better than Labilia's: they'll go and meet Mother, being the first ones to do so while figuring out while she seems familiar to Shiki. The problem is since Mother lives outside of Sakura Cosmos, the Aqua Wing won't be able to make the trip; they also need to bring on more party members to help them. Rebecca and Happy decide to visit the doctor who repaired Happy and ask for his help. Back at the guild, Elsie Crimson and her crew arrive looking for Shiki, with one guild member saying that he was headed to the Planet River. One of her crewmembers reminds her, and Elsie shows she already knows, that that star is already dead. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shiki Granbell #Rebecca Bluegarden #Happy #Clarisse Layer #Mother #Labilia Christy #Elsie Crimson Battles & Events * Shiki Granbell joins Shooting Starlight (started and concluded) Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear **Gravity Ether Gear Skills used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used *B-Cube *Aqua Wing Trivia *Levy McGarden, Jet, Droy, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hearfilia, five characters from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Fairy Tail, make a cameo appearance this chapter. Navigation fr:Chapitre 3 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Norma Arc Chapters